


Nightmares and Love

by Into_darkness18



Series: Shadow Mini-Fics [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_darkness18/pseuds/Into_darkness18
Summary: Jace has fought to overcome the nightmares caused by his death. But, even now he still fears darkness. But there is one light at the end of the tunnel, a feisty werewolf who has no idea how Jace really feels.**Set after 2x20!





	Nightmares and Love

His body seized up, the strength of the nightmare he’d been subjected to causing his muscles to lock up. Faintly he could feel someone beside him and somewhere in the back of his head he knew it was Alec, but he was to occupied with the pain coursing through his body. As If on cue, his body lurched up from the bed, the only thing stopping him from falling off the bed was Alec’s arms wrapped around him. In his nightmare induced panic, he jerked his body violently in Alec’s hold, letting out desperate cries for Alec to let him go, but Jace knew Alec wouldn’t let him go, knowing that only made the nightmare worse.

  
“… Jace!” Finally, Jace pulled himself back into the present and away from his nightmares, and his body sagged against Alec’s, his body twisted sideways and his hands grabbing onto Alec’s forearms so tightly it was bound to bruise. He pressed his cheek against Alec’s bicep, but he was no longer violent in his means to escape Alec’s grip. Only he didn’t move, the comfort of his parabatai keeping him sane.

  
And over Jace’s head Alec exchanged a worried glance with Magnus, the warlock looking as pained as Alec, for neither of them knew how to help the blonde Shadowhunter who stared off, trying to keep the fearful tears away.

 

When Jace finally willed his body to move from Alec’s hold, he took a long hot shower, scrubbing every inch of his body in the hope to scrub away any remnant of his dream, still feeling Valentine’s touch on his skin. His skin is pink by the time he steps out of the shower, drying himself off quickly before shrugging on boxer briefs, grey sweats and one of Alec’s black hoodies. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he was hit with the heavenly smell of a cooked breakfast he immediately knew was made by Alec since Magnus couldn’t cook for shit. When he stepped into the kitchen, he was greeted by the sight of Alec standing in front of the stove, cooking what looked like scrambled eggs while Magnus lay slumped over the Island, half asleep. There was a cup of coffee in front of Magnus, but Jace could tell the Warlock was exhausted beyond his brother’s coffee making abilities.

  
“Eggs?” Alec asked Jace, snapping him from his thoughts. He nodded silently, sliding into the bar stool beside Magnus as Alec sat the plate down in front of Jace. Jace caught sight of the bruising that was distinctively hand shaped across his forearm. It was ugly shades of purple and blue, and it had formed damn fast for a bruise.

  
“Why haven’t you healed that yet?” Jace asked, his voice still hoarse from screaming himself awake.

  
“Because he’s a stubborn ass.” Magnus grumbled, finally sitting up but still slouching forwards, chin now resting in his palm.  
“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine.” Alec insisted and both men scoffed at Alec.

  
“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Jace mumbled, stuffing his face with his eggs.

  
“What have you got planned for today Jace?” Alec asked him, sitting down opposite them. “Since Aldertree still hasn’t fucked off I can’t re-instate you yet.”

  
“I actually got a job.” Immediately both Alec and Magnus looked intrigued. “Don’t get too excited. I picked up a few shifts at the Hunter’s Moon. Bat mentioned being short on staff and I offered to work a couple of shifts. It’s no big deal, just something to distract me by.” They ended the conversation there, moving onto mundane movies that Alec still hadn’t seen which was a crime in itself, even Jace had seen the Captain America movies for crying out loud. Jace and Magnus made plans to force Alec to watch the Marvel movies over the next few weeks despite his protests.

  
Jace stood behind the bar, watching Bat show him how to mix up simple drinks. It looked easy enough, but it took him a few tries before he got them right. By 6 the bar was busy, and Jace was figuring it out as he went along. When Clary entered the bar with Simon, the Lewis boy playing one of his new songs, Jace grimaced. It’s not that he hated Simon and Clary as a couple, because he didn’t, if they wanted to be together that was their choice. It was how couply they were, all the time that grated on his nerves.

  
“Rough right?” Jace snapped out of his thoughts, looking down at his hand only to find the glass he’d been drying crushed in his palm, shards of glass sticking out of his hand.

  
“Try living with Alec and Magnus.” Jace grumbled, moving so his hand was over the sink and he wasn’t dripping blood all over the place. “I swear sometimes it’s like they forget I’m still there.” Jace flinches when a slightly larger shard is dislodged. Finally getting all of the glass out, Jace presses the rag against the wound in the hope of slowing the bleeding. “Where’s the first aid kit?”

  
“In the back.” Maia nodded, standing up. “Let me grab it.” Jace let her get the first aid kit, motioning for a warlock to hang on when she returns with gauze and ace bandaging. Reluctantly, Jace lets Maia re-wash his hand and place the gauze over his palm, wrapping the ace bandaging around his hand snugly.  
“Thanks.” Jace said.

  
“Would you look at that, Jace Wayland thanking me.” Maia mused, but Jace flinched at the use of that last name.

  
“Don’t call me that.”

  
“Don’t call you what?”

  
“Wayland. That’s not my last name.” Jace turned back to the warlock, who ordered some kind of martini. Jace took extra care with the drink, partially because of his hand and also because he doesn’t want to piss of a warlock. He sat the drink on the bar, accepting the money from the Warlock and dropping the change in the tips jar since he’d disappeared by the time Jace had looked back up.  
“Then what should I call you hot-shot?” Maia asked, a teasing grin playing on her lips.

  
“Well not that.” Jace shot back. “Just, call me Jace, alright?”

 

“I can do that.” Maia conceded, finishing off her drink and standing up. “See you around Jace?”

  
“Yeah, see you around.” With that Maia disappeared into the crowd, heading towards the door as Simon’s set started. This was going to be a long night.

At the end of his shift Jace left out back, hoping to avoid seeing anyone he knew and get back to Magnus’ apartment without an incident. But it appeared fate wasn’t on his side as he got cornered by ravenor demons about 5 minutes from Magnus’ apartment. He easily killed them, but was slashed across the shoulder and leg before he’d realised. Vision blurring, Jace attempted to get as close to Magnus’ as possible, but his legs gave out from under him and he crashed against the pavement, the last thing he saw was someone shaking his shoulders, possibly Maia, before everything went black.

Maia let out a string of curses, draping the unconscious Shadowhunter across her back and physically dragging Jace back to Magnus’ apartment. After finally scaling the stairs, she knocked on the door with an unusual amount of panic while still holding Jace’s unconscious form across her back. When Maia had followed Jace, hoping to catch up with him before he made it back to where he was staying and apologise for her behaviour towards him as of late, hoping to at least become friends with the Shadowhunter. She hadn’t expected him to be ambushed by 4 ravenor demons, though she had been impressed up until he dropped, now she thinks he’s just a dumb ass.

  
“MAGNUS!” Maia shouted through the still closed door helplessly, feeling the blackened blood dripping from the cut against her dark skin.

  
“What!” The door was yanked open to reveal a severely pissed off Warlock, only for said warlock to freeze upon seeing Maia’s desperate look and the unconscious Jace. “What happened?” He demanded, letting Maia bring Jace into the apartment and drop him on the couch, Magnus kneeling in front of Jace and letting his magic sweep through him.

  
“He was attacked by Ravenor Demons on his way back from the bar. I was hoping to catch up with him when he was ambushed in an alley.” Maia rushed out, letting Magnus’ magic clear him of all poison. After a few minutes Magnus slumped back, exhausted.  
“He’ll wake up in a few hours.” Magnus murmured, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

  
“Okay.” After helping Magnus move Jace into his bedroom, Maia helped the barely conscious warlock into his room, him passing out almost as soon as his head hit his pillow. Faintly Maia heard the front door opening and she left Magnus’ room, hoping to get into Jace’s room without being seen, but she failed.

  
“Hey Maia, what are you doing here?” Alec’s voice was merely curious, and rightfully so since she didn’t really have a reason to be there.  
“Jace was attacked by Ravenor Demons an hour ago. Magnus healed him.” Maia explained. “I was hoping to speak to him but then the demons…” Maia trailed off, feeling uncomfortable.

  
“Where’s Magnus?”

  
“In his room, he passed out not even 5 minutes ago.” Alec thanked her and entered the bedroom, leaving Maia standing outside Jace’s.

 

**

 

When he came too, his mind felt all too calm. He hadn’t had a nightmare-less sleep-in a while, so waking up to find unfamiliar arms wrapped around him was confusing. But he felt safe, which was quite unsettling so he gently sat up, only to come face to face with Maia.  
“Look who finally decided to wake up.” Maia teased, grinning at Jace.

  
“What happened?” He groaned, his upper arm and thigh burning in slight pain. “How did I get here? What are you doing here?”

  
“All very good questions. First off, you were ambushed by Ravenor Demons. Second, I dragged your unconscious body here myself, and lastly, because I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Jace blinked, sitting up with a slight groan, grabbing his stele from the bedside table and running it across his iratze, the pain disappearing.

  
“Why?” Jace didn’t understand why Maia would help him. He’d been nothing but a dick to her since they met, and she had made it clear where their relationship stood – a one-night stand, that was all.

  
“Because I care, you ass.” She muttered, rolling her eyes and climbing off the bed. “Obviously you don’t share the sentiment.” She tried to walk away, but Jace caught her by the upper arm, stopping her.

  
“Why do you think I offered that one-night stand all those months ago?” Jace smiled crookedly. “I needed to prove I wasn’t in love with Clary, but I also needed to figure out if what I was feeling was genuine. But then you said it didn’t mean anything so…” Jace trailed off, shrugging his shoulders. Maia didn’t say anything, but she did smile slightly.

  
“Always full of surprises aren’t you Jace.” Maia smiled lightly. “Who would have guessed the mighty Jace Lightwood have feelings for little ol’ me.”

  
“I guess I’m full of surprises today.”

 

 


End file.
